


Thinking of You

by FormidablePassion



Series: Wincest Love Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasies about your brother, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in the Impala, Public Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Sam knows Dean is busy getting off with some random bar fly. So he takes the time to get off in the Impala while thinking of his favorite person.Dean just needed a quick blow and go from the brunette in the bar, when he returned to the Impala he learned more than he probably should have.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated in the [Wincest Love Week](http://wincestloveweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.  
> This was the first day and the prompts to choose from were:  
> Impala stories  
> Season ½: Forced to share a single bed as it’s all the motel had left  
> Voyeurism/One watching the other  
> I sort of combined a couple of them.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Sam knew Dean was in the bar. Dean knew that Sam was sitting here in the Impala. He told Dean that he wasn’t feeling up to it tonight, that he was going to catch a few extra Z’s in the back seat. He knew what Dean was up to. He saw Dean chatting with the cute brunette by the pool table. Sam shifted uncomfortably in the back seat as his jeans grew tighter, trying to find a new position.

He couldn’t help but imagine the way that Dean’s hands would roam over her body, in the dark corner where the one ceiling light was burned out and never replaced. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have those plush lips roam sweetly over his own throat and to have Dean’s stubble leave a rash behind on the skin under his jaw. 

Sam shifted and moved his hand to his pants, pressing down on the hard ridge on his jeans in hopes of getting a little relief and maybe even forcing the uncomfortable erection to go away. He knew it was pointless. He couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to be the center of attention of someone as intense as Dean Winchester. It was overwhelming as his brother, he couldn’t even begin to imagine it as Dean’s lover. 

Sam turned to his side facing the front seat and sighed deeply. He knew that he wasn’t going to get any sleep with the persistent erection throbbing between his legs. He sat up quickly looking out the window before laying back down and unzipping his pants. He pulled his hard cock out and squeezed it at the base as he watched a drop of clear precome drip from the tip.

Sam allowed his mind to get away from him as he stroked himself. Thoughts of his brother with various women. Then it turned to men. Until it was only Sam himself at the center of Dean’s world. Sprawled out under Dean, being lavished with praise as those sinful lips worshipped his body, moving lower and lower until they wrapped around Sam’s cock. 

Sam called out Dean’s name as his orgasm ripped through him, hot white ropes of come spilling onto his his over shirt and on his hand. Sam worked himself through it, biting his bottom lip to keep the temptation of calling his brother’s name once more at bay. Knowing his shirt was useless until they hit a laundry mat or got a hotel with a washer and dryer, Sam cleaned himself up with it and took it off, folding it carefully and setting it under the front seat of the Impala.

 

* * *

 

Outside in the shadow of the large truck next to the Impala Dean stood frozen in place. He had already felt like a creeper standing there and watching as his brother got himself off. He just wanted to allow Sam the time to relieve himself. If anyone understood the rarity of alone time on the road hunting, it was Dean. He felt really disgusted with himself when he got hard in his jeans at the sight and sounds that leaked through the cracked windows. He was surprised he was even able to after the way the girl used her mouth in that bathroom. 

It wasn’t any of those reasons that made Dean quietly turn around and head back to the bar after staring, frozen in place, at his now presumably asleep brother. No, it was the name that Sam cried out when his dick was twitching in his hand and covering himself in his own release. Even through the cracks it was unmistakable, it was Dean’s name that Sam cried out. Now Dean had a lot to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
